Three Worlds
by evil duck of woe
Summary: Alyzia was an ordinary girl attending ordinary high school...or so she thought. She soon discovers that she is even more different than everybody thought...
1. The Beginning

**A/N Thanks for reading my story! Feel free to leave an honest review. If you hated it, tell me so and then tell me what I could do to improve, but please don't just leave a rude message. Criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**So, guys, I changed the story a little and in order to do that I had to delete and remake the story. So here you are.**

**POV=Alyzia**

It was just a normal day.

Ha. As if any story could start that way and stay that way.

My name is Alyzia (uh-lee-zee-uh). And yeah, it was just a normal day in the eighth grade. I was with my friends, Gracie and Jane, with Larson trailing behind us. Like always. Gracie and Jane are my best friends, and that's probably because we are the outcasts of the school. None of us are super skinny, none of us are cheerleaders, but we certainly aren't fat and we certainly aren't geeks. I guess we are kinda in the middle. I skipped two grades, but I never tell anyone because I don't want to get made fun of, and I act mature enough.

Then there's Larson. He's this kid that everyone thinks is a total weirdo. Okay, so he's kinda a weirdo. But seriously, he's not so bad. The only issue is that I am pretty sure he has a huge crush on Gracie, so he follows us everywhere. In my opinion, he really needs to hurry up and ask her out. Even if she rejects him, maybe he'll finally give up.

Anyway, we were having a great time. It was the last day of school, so most teachers just let their kids wander around the school. Naturally, Gracie, Jane and I were wandering around, bored out of our minds, because none of us brought our backpacks. Finally we went out to the soccer field to observe the soccer game that some students had set up. It wasn't really much of a soccer game though...more like a see-how-many-bones-you-can-break-before-you-get-the-ball-in-the-goal game.

I turned to Jane. "Isn't this a little dangerous?" I asked.

"What, us sitting in the front row of the bleachers within punching distance of the players?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting around the feild.

"No, you meatball!" Said Gracie. It was kind of a term I had accidentally used as an insult and it just stuck. "She's talking about the players, not us."

"Right, right, right...oh, oh my." She said in a small voice.

"What?" I asked.

All she could do was point. I looked up and I saw it. Then I heard it.

"Are those...pigeons?" I asked, completely confused. In fact, the only people there that didn't look confused where Larson and Gracie.

"You could say that..." Said Gracie and Larson in unison.

For a moment I almost forgot about the pigeons. Gracie and Larson...agreeing?

A loud, metallic screech brought me back to reality. I looked around for the noise when I heard a multitude more. That was when I realized that it was coming from the birds. They were getting steadily closer.

Grace suddenly snapped into action. "Larson, get everyone out here below the bleachers. I'll go get my boombox."

I looked at her in bewilderment. "Why?" I asked. I couldn't imagine what Gracie needed her boombox for.

"Please Alyzia," She said. I could see urgency in her eyes. "You have to trust me."

The look in her eyes told me she was being serious. I turned around. "Alright everybody!" I shouted over the sound of the birds. "We're studying whatever that war was where they had duck and cover drills! Everyone duck and cover under the bleachers!"

Everyone groaned but reluctantly began to make their way under the bleachers. Then Larson and I let down the canvas coverings and had people sit on the edges to keep them shut. "Hang tight everyone!" I shouted over the birds which were now so loud I was afraid my ears would start bleeding. "They're trying to make it realistic this time."

Suddenly somebody started screaming. "KILLER PIGEON!"

I looked towards their pointing finger and almost screamed myself. There was a metal bird pecking its way into the bleachers, followed by another, and another, until there were so many birds pecking at the metal it sounded like it was hailing!

Finally a bird broke in. All the other birds cascaded through the hole like water through a dam. They immediately began pecking at people. Before I knew it everyone was covered in scratches. At first I just ran around, but then I saw something that kicked me into action.

A mass of birds was swarmed around a screaming lump over by a corner. I saw a flash of blonde hair and it hit me: it was Jane. Jane had a nervous disorder that caused her to freeze up when she got scared - and now that disorder was going to get her killed.

I ran to her side as fast as I could. Jane caught a glimpse of me and yelled out. "Help me!" she sobbed.

I felt a rush of anger, a rush of power. In a calm but loud voice, I shouted. "DO NOT HURT MY BEST FRIEND".

Suddenly all the birds near us popped into dust like little fireworks. Some small part of my brain wondered what the heck just happened, but I ignored it and ran to Jane. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes seemed vacant, and when she spoke her voice was hollow and raspy.

_"Down where only three have survived before  
>Three shall visit the dismal shore<br>At the bottom of the deepest trench we see  
>A fiery river secures a death and a victory<em>

_Like fire and ice  
>Like air and stone<br>Two coexist  
>One may not work alone<em>

_But only one shall return home  
>Only one alone<em>

_One goes on to finish what began  
>To end the terrible plan"<em>

As soon as had finished she slumped into my arms. Confused and afraid, I rested her head in my lap and cried. One of my best friends was dead. The other had run off. And I was alone, with killer pigeons eating away at anybody that I ever did or didn't care about.

Suddenly I heard a screeching noise above all the rest. In my mind my imagination began to whirl, cooking up an image of a giant metal killer pigeon, when suddenly I realized that someone was playing heavy metal. The birds began to get confused, banging into each other. Before I knew it, they were gone, the screaming had stopped, and everything was unnaturally quiet. For a moment my spirits lifted: until I remembered; my best friend lay dead in my arms.

Before I could start bawling again, Gracie walked calmly out to the center of everyone. Everyone was scratched up and some people looked as if they were badly hurt. She held up a CD and said, apparently to herself, "Standard issue Stymphalian repellent heavy metal. Never leave home without it." Before I could scream at her to tell me what the heck was going on, she turned to Larson. "Larson, are you advanced enough to do a relatively complicated healing spell?" She asked him.

Spell?

Larson's face paled. "N-not for th-this many people..." he stuttered.

Gracie cursed under her breath. Then she closed her eyes, raised her hand, and snapped. It seemed to hang in the air, lingering much longer than any normal snap would.

Everyone's eyes glazed over, and then they just sat there as if they were in shock.

I was actually in shock. One of my best friends dead. The other one...I didn't even know. At this point, I just wanted it to end. I wanted Jane to sit up and yell "Gotcha!" And then she and Gracie and Larson would start cracking up. But somehow, I didn't figure that was going to happen.

"Gracie" I said in a hoarse whisper. That was all I could manage before I leaned over Jane and started crying.

She looked over at me, and, upon seeing Jane, her eyes also filled with tears and she rushed over.

I wanted to hate her. I wanted to blame Gracie. But I couldn't. I just cried.

"Alyzia" She said. I shook my head and continued to cry. "Alyzia!" She said, more urgent this time. I looked up. "Look!" She said.

Jane's eyes fluttered open. "Ooohhh," she groaned. "No more pigeons."

Gracie and I started laughing and crying. Jane sat up, and suddenly I remembered why I was so angry.

I turned to Gracie. "Now I want an explanation." I said.

She sighed. Then suddenly jumped to her feet. "We have to go!" She said, as if she had just remembered.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Sad Larson, who had suddenly appeared somehow. "They are waking up!"

"Wait a minute!" I said. "Go where?!"

"I'm so sorry Alyzia," she said, with her eyes full of sadness. "I'll explain later, I promise. Please, trust me."

"Like I trusted you last time?" I snapped. Gracie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just don't know what's going on."

"I understand," She said. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

"What about Jane?" I asked.

Larson looked at Gracie. "She's mortal," he said. He looked concerned.

Gracie grimaced. "We will deal with that problem when it comes," she said. Then she turned to me. "Lets go, quick!" Some of the students were starting to get up.

The car ride was long and uneventful, and every time i asked Gracie something she would just remain quiet. Jane just kind of kept quiet and observed everything, like she always does.

Finally Gracie answered one of my questions. "What about all those students we left behind?"

"They think that a minor bomb went off. They have no idea who any of us are." She answered vaguely. Then suddenly she announced "We're here,"

What I saw was probably the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**In your review, include your favorite mythological monster, and it may end up in the story. No minatours though, he is waaaay overused.**

**Sorry if the prophecy was too obvious. I hope I can still surprise you. If you think you know what the prophecy means, let me know!**

**I will try to update ASAP!**


	2. The Oracle of Delphi

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update. I generally update more while school is in session because I am so bored during class. So, now that break is over, I might update more. I don't know: no promises.**

**CloudySkye12: Thanks, I will! And thanks so much for your support, you were my only review!**

**POV: Alyzia**

Looking back, my first thought when I looked out over that valley probably should have been one of awe and amazement. Close to us was a sleeping dragon curled around a tree whose body was thicker than the tree itself. In the branches of that tree was something fluffy, gold and glittering. The breeze was tinted with the smell of strawberries, probably due to the strawberry patches below. There was a main cabin and many different cabins, all strangely decorated, with a few, larger cabins in a 'U' shape. They were very oddly decorated, all decorated very differently. Other things included a sword-fighting arena where several kids were dueling, a lake full of strange creatures, and rock walls that had lava pouring down the sides of them and clashing together. But, instead, I got a splitting headache.

I fell to the ground, clutching my head. It felt like I had split into two people. One person was terrified of the place, while the other was longing to be there, to swing a sword and climb the rock wall.

**POV: Gracie**

As we walked up the hill, a great sense of guilt weighed down on me. Alyzia's last words had stung more than she realized. And, I was starting to realize that she was right. I never explained anything to her, I knew exactly what was going on and didn't tell her.

I took a deep breath and turned my head to tell her I was sorry, that everything would be okay, when everything went wrong.

Alyzia suddenly fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

I sprinted over to her side and dropped to my knees. "Alyzia!" I said. "Alyzia, are you okay? Come on Alyzia, you have to come into camp, we have to get you some help!"

Her eyes slid in and out of focus. She rolled over on her side and retched. "Come on Alyzia," I begged, tears forming in my eyes. "Stay with me." Unable to lift her, I grabbed both her hands. "Larson, get your lazy, furry behind over here and help me!"

He ran over and grabbed both her feet and we began to carry her towards camp. "NO!" She suddenly screamed and started thrashing around. "DON'T TAKE ME THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

People down in camp stopped doing what they were doing and ran up the hill to help. Then, just as they got there, her attitude changed just as quickly as before. She stopped thrashing and began begging us to take her to camp. "Please, I have to be there, take me there, please..."

Everyone took advantage of this and we began running towards the border. However, as we approached the border, something strange happened. It was as if her body itself were trying to split itself in two. Suddenly, one hand, one foot, and half her hair shot strait out towards camp as if they were magnetized, and the other half of her shot out the other direction. Everyone stepped back in surprise. She floated in midair, and her body literally began to tear itself apart.

"Quilck!" I sobbed. "Everyone push her towards camp!" When nobody moved except Larson, I sobbed even harder. "PLEASE!" I cried. "She'll die!"

Suddenly everyone ran forward and, slowly, inch by inch, we made it to the border. As we passed the border, the resistance suddenly ceased, and we all tumbled down the hill. Suddenly I heard a small voice call out.

I looked up and Jane sat struggling to get into camp as if struggling against a strong wind, and then was suddenly flung backwards. "Oh, Jane, I am so sorry!" I said as I ran up the hill. "I, Gracie Elizabeth Swan, give you, Jane Matilda Mlakeson, permission to enter camp. You can come now." Jane took a few tentative steps, and then we ran together back down to Alyzia. Everyone was huddled around her and whispering.

**POV: Alyzia**

All I remembered was seeing a blurry outline of Gracie's face before waking up at the bottom of the hill with Gracie and Jane crouching over me and several people I didn't know whispering things that they thought I couldn't hear.

"Did you see?"

"Her whole body-"

"I thought she was a goner for sure-"

"Why-"

"How-"

I sat up and the whispering stopped. I turned to Gracie. "Help me," I begged, "please help me."

She nodded, helping me to my feet. Together me, Gracie, Jane and Larson walked to what I would have called the lodge. "This is the big house," said Gracie. "Chiron is inside; he can help you." She looked scared to death.

"Gracie?" I asked. "Wha-"

"I don't know," she said. "But Chiron might."

"Who-" I started, but I never finished my question because we walked into a room with two people in it. One of them was tall and olive skinned with slightly windswept-looking hair, maybe sixteen years old. He radiated an aura of power. But it was the other that caught my attention. He was half-horse, half-man. I had heard of them: centaurs.

As we walked in both men looked up. He quickly surveyed everyone and then, looking concerned gestured for us all to sit down. "Gracie, kindly tell me what is going on," He said calmly.

Gracie sat down and explained everything that had happened, with my help. He simply nodded and smiled until...

"...and then all the birds were on her and I got mad and walked over and they just...disappeared," I said.

Chiron looked surprised, and somewhat concerned. I stopped. "Is there...something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Well, that is a very unusual power for a demigod, to make things vanish out of thin air, but I suppose we aren't sure yet who your parents are," He replied. "For now, simply continue."

Gracie carried on. As she explained what happened on the hill, Chiron looked more and more concerned. When Gracie finally finished, Chiron looked confused. "I have no idea what happened on that hill, Gracie, but I am not going to worry about it for now." Then he turned to me. "As for you, Alyzia, make sure to tell me about anything - and I mean anything - out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir," I replied. "Oh! I forgot," I exclaimed. I then explained to him how Jane had...changed. At this he was not confused, but concerned.

"So Jane here is a mortal?" He asked.

Jane looked like she wanted to shrink right out of existence. "Yes, sir, as far as I know." She said in a voice so small it was almost a whisper.

Chiron flashed her a smile. "Don't worry," He said in a warm, fatherly way. "Why don't you stay here. Don't worry," he said, as her eyes began to tear up, "I just have a few questions."

I looked at Gracie. She gave me a reassuring look, but I was still a little worried. Jane got scared very easily.

**POV: Jane**

As Gracie and Alyzia left the room, it took everything in my power not to cry. The last thing I wanted was to be in a room, alone, with a horse-man and a scary boy.

"Come, sit down by me," said Chiron. I slowly walked over and sat down. "This is very important," He said. I nodded. "Can you remember saying what Alyzia said that you said?"

I shook my head. "All I remember is the birds..."

Chiron nodded. "Your friends can come back in now."

I fetched my friends, feeling immensely relieved, though a little confused. That was all he wanted?

**_Okay, author butting in here. So, when Gracie and Alyzia come back in, Chiron basically explains all the Percy Jackson books to them. I just don't want to waste time summarizing all the books since you have probably already read them. The following is what I think should happen after Gea is destroyed._**

**POV: Alyzia**

"The gods were very pleased with Percy and offered him, again, the option of becoming a god. This time he accepted, and he inherited part of his father's responsibilities, becoming god of horses. He also requested the position of activities director here at camp, as Mr. D was only here temporarily. Gracie, Jane, Alyzia, meet Lord Perseus." He gestured to the boy on his right who smiled.

I looked into his eyes, and I saw immense depth. I knew that this boy was no more a boy than I was a baby, but simply chose to appear this way.

Chiron continued: "Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, also accepted the offer to become a goddess and became goddess of architecture. Annabeth is married to Percy. The other heroes that helped them defeat Gea chose to remain mortal.

"Now, there is one more matter we need to address. You all remember how I told you about Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" We all nodded. "Well, then you should know that she died. About fifteen years ago. However, the Oracle did not stay with her body. She died at midnight on January 1." He turned to Jane. "When were you born, dear?"

Jane paled. "January 1, at midnight, fifteen years ago." Chiron nodded.

Then it hit me. I shook my head frantically. "No," I said. "No, not Jane, it can't be..."

"Yes, Alyzia," Said Chiron. He turned to Jane.

"You, my dear, hold the Oracle of Delphi."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Anyway, hope you liked it. So sorry it took so long. I would have updated sooner, but my computer died while I was typing and so I lost my whole story. But anyway, I am always open for criticism and even ideas for the future plot.<strong>

**So nobody answered the last question and I really need some good monsters, so, I ask again: What is your favorite mythological monster and why?**

**COOKIESandPJOandMUSIC: Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate the praise!**

**CloudySkye12: Thanks for the review!**


	3. Claimed

**A/N I know that I take a long time to upload, so I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me thus far! I love you guys!**

**Thanks to cebraford96 and CloudySkye12 for reviewing! I super appreciate the support.**

**POV: Alyzia**

That night, around the campfire (which, by the way, was pretty friekin' awesome) the announcement was made.

"Everybody, I need your attention," announced Chiron. "Now that you are all filled and happy, I have an exciting announcement to make." Everyone fell dead silent. "The Oracle of Delphi has returned!"

Everyone broke out into loud whispers;

"Who?"

"How?"

"Yes!"

Chiron cleared his throat and the whispers were silenced as quickly as they began. "Jane-" he gestured beside him where Jane was standing, whom nobody had noticed before, "-has inherited the Oracle of Delphi."

"Does that mean that the quests will continue?" called out an older-looking boy.

At this, Percy spoke up. "Yes," he said, in a quiet but carrying voice. "In fact, I think there may be one very soon."

Everyone gasped and began to whisper excitedly. I looked over and saw Gracie, looking hopeful. "D'you figure it might be us?" she whispered.

"I dunno..." I shrugged.

Then, for the second time, Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, we have one more thing to attend to," he announced. "A new demigod has arrived at camp, and she needs to be claimed."

There suddenly wasn't enough oxygen in the air. Claimed? The people at camp had to...what, accept me or something? I leaned over to Gracie and whispered worriedly "Cl-claimed?"

She chuckled and whispered back "You find out who your parent is! Go!"

That only made me nervous. As I walked toward Chiron, I was shaking, despite the fact that it was a warm summer night. I thought for sure I was going to pass out. As I stood next to Chiron, suddenly a goup of campers started cheering and pointing at me...or were they? I looked up just in time to see a fading red owl - the sign of -

"Athena!" I gasped. Having learned basic mythology, I smiled. Athena was always my favorite goddess.

"Congratulations," said Chiron. "Those are your cabinmates, over there -" he pointed to the group that had cheered "- they can help you get settled in." Then, louder, he said: "Alright, bed! And get some sleep, or you'll regret it in the morning!"

As we walked to the Athena cabin, another Athena girl approached me. "Hello," she said. "You're the new girl, right? I'm Laurel. I'll help you out your first few days, show you around and stuff." She looked the exact opposite of me, with short blonde hair instead of my long black hair, blue eyes instead of brown, and glasses, but she looked about my age.

I smiled, and when she smiled back, something clicked. We were just meant to be friends.

**POV: Gracie**

My heart sank just a little as I saw Alyzia, walking away with a new friend and not so much as a backwards glance at me. But then I smiled as I remembered my appointment. I ran to the edge of camp, the side where no one goes, glancing over my shoulder as I went to make sure that I wasn't followed. My heart raced with excitement and, being the daughter of Demeter, my excitement seeped into the grass as I ran, turning the grass greener and giving the flowers a fresher scent.

**POV: Alyzia**

I walked to my cabin with my heart lighter than it had been in days. Laurel and I both loved to talk, so we talked all the way to our captain. She introduced me to everyone in the cabin and showed me who the counselor for the Athena cabin was.

But there was something, very deep inside me, a deep, dark, irrational part of me that kept whispering to me: _you don't belong here...you have to leave... _I studiously ignored it, determined to enjoy my first time having any kind of real family.

After lights out, I lay looking at the ceiling. I imagined my life, painting itself on the underside of the roof. I could see it unfolding; me as a happy child, my father dying, going to the orphanage, making friends, going to school. Then, as I saw a vivid image of me being claimed, I jumped. My entire life was literally painted on the roof.

I looked over at Laurel, who was staring at the roof too, but with confusion. "Do you see that?" She said to me. Suddenly the entire cabin was awake and worrying about the images on the ceiling and, seeing the image of me being claimed, glanced at me. I began to cry.

"I don't know how I did it, I swear, make it go away, I'm sorry-" But I looked up, and it wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked confused. I began to cry again. "I have to go," I said, running out the door. I didn't know where I would go, didn't care if I got lost, just anywhere but that cabin, where my new family knew I was a freak...

I sat down in the grass and cried. It wasn't fair; everywhere I went in my life, strange things happened to me. Things that I coudn't understand, couldn't control. I thought that being a demigod would solve everything. Obviously not: the look on their faces told me so. It wasn't fair. Not fair.

Suddenly I heard something rustling in the bushes behind a tree. I cautiously got to my feet and walked around the tree.

When I saw what was there, I froze in shock, and then doubled over in laughter.

**So the question for this chapter is this: who do you think would be the headmaster of H****ogwarts if Harry Potter were old enough to be a grandfather and McGonagall was to old to teach? Please answer in your review! I need the answer it is bothering me so much!**

**By the way, what do you think Alyzia saw?**

**Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE review!**


	4. Apology!

**Everybody who still follows this story, I am so sorry! I literally just found this story after three years because I totally forgot that it existed! I have no idea where I was going with this because it was so long ago, but it is really good and I want to continue it. I am a senior now and very busy, so I may or may not continue it :( if you are at all interested in seeing the rest, please keep watching and i will do my best to post...eventually :(**


End file.
